The Utmost Importance (Highschool AU)
by Humanitys-Shortest
Summary: 'Oh president I have a serious issue that I need your help with.. Its of thee ah-..' Jack trailed off thoughtfully, subtly licking his red-tinted lips before continuing. 'How do you say, of the utmost importance' He mused, smile gone while he waited for a response. Hopefully Bruce wouldn't disappoint. After all, he had been craving the brunette's attention for the longest time..


Title: The Utmost Importance (Highschool AU)  
Author: Humanitys-Shortest  
Rating: M  
Full Summary: 'Oh president I have a serious issue that I need your help with. Its of thee ah-..' Jack trailed off thoughtfully, subtly licking his red-tinted lips before continuing. 'How do you say, of the utmost importance' He mused, smile gone while he waited for a response. Hopefully Bruce wouldn't disappoint. After all, he had been craving the brunette's attention for the longest time..  
Paring: BrucexJack, (Batjokes)

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman/The Dark Knight, and neither do I own DC Comics. All characters used do not belong to me, because if they did..Then Batjokes would be hella sailing right now. (Thank you to Chloe Price for slipping the word 'hella,' into my vocabulary.) Everything written is purely fan made, and all the credits belong to the owners and creators of DC.

Authors Note: Another collab between me and Coal! This one was her idea, so all props to her! He role-played as Jack, whilst I took over Bruce. And hell, he did such an amazing job. I'm falling in love with the Joker all over again.

My Instagram: littlelawli /

His Instagram: .rp / .full

Joint Account:

And here, we, go. ;)

Jack's P.O.V:

It was long past school hours now, as Jack walked with a energetic bounce to his step, while casually humming a soft, happy tune to himself through the long, empty halls of Gotham high; pushing a tangled mess of blonde curls from his face with a delicate smile on his lips - as he thought of how much fun he would be having shortly with his little 'friend'.

Jack was a surely strange guy indeed. Not only the faint scars on his pale cheeks, where he'd had a little 'accident,' in the past.. But just the mood swings in general, and how he would burst out in an insane laughter at things other people didn't find very funny at all. It was as if it was the funniest thing Jack had ever heard in the entire world.

The dark, wicked scars and his unkempt hair though did not distract completely from his square jaw and brilliant green eyes; even the faint splattering of freckles across his small nose or the olive completion of his skin. No, raised skin on either side of his face didn't make him ugly, and in his opinion...It just added a bit of character. So, who cares right? That was just the kind of care-free attitude that the blonde-haired male seemed to have attached to him.

Jack, or The Joker, as he was known by most students due to his mischievous behavior and how he would leave a simple Joker card behind every time he played a prank on somebody, was almost to the cozy student council room by now; where he knew he would find /exactly/who he was looking for; while everyone else would have left for the remainder of the evening.

Now, the blonde haired teen was too the door of the /exact/ office he had set his targets at - where he swung it open carelessly with the desired affect of as loud as a noise as he could possible; using enough force so that it bumped into the door stopper. Skipping cheerfully over to the very neat desk that the one and only Bruce Wayne was sitting at, Jack glared playfully at the obvious concentrated male.

Bruce Wayne...The boy that all the girls and teachers alike raved about.

He was just soooo /perfect/... That's why this would be so fun.

Bruce was going over some paper work, probably involving some school event that Jack could care less about. Now, the messy haired blonde plopped down on top of the wooden desk with a goofy grin plastered onto his face. Already he was barely unable to contain his cackling laughter and he hadn't even broken the news to /his/ dear Brucey yet.

"Oh president ~ I have a serious issue that I need your help with. Its of thee ah-..." Jack trailed off thoughtfully, subtly licking his red-tinted lips before continuing.

"How do you say, of the utmost importance?" He mused, smile gone while he waited for a response. Hopefully Bruce wouldn't disappoint; he did hate Jack after all.. Just like about everyone else in the damned school did. So, the reaction had to be hilarious.

If not, that would be such a shame...

Bruce's P.O.V:

It was currently after school hours, after all the daily classes had finished and the after school clubs had reached a satisfying end. The only people left in Gotham High were a selection of teachers from different subjects, and then Bruce Wayne in the student council office. It was normal, and not out of the ordinary for the brunette teenager to stay behind when every other single student in the building had left a long while ago. It was extremely quite and peaceful, unlike the loud screams and high-pitched shouting which filled the corridors during the endless amount of hours in the school day. Now it was just the smart, rich, and oh so attractive billionaire playboy sitting alone, flicking through several documents and paper works; as the wide windows allowed a full view on the sunset beginning to cast upon the ruined city. Sure, Bruce had been asked by many of the female students to finish his duties early, and perhaps spend the evening somewhere with them. Though, the brunette male had obviously refused with a kind apology.

He was extremely committed to the school council, after all... The only thing that he could say he truly disliked doing, was dealing with the..Well, what was the best way to put it...? The more.../Rebellious/ type of students.

It was then with that single thought in mind, that a unique, yet specific, young male with blonde, curly hair stormed into the large room; a smirk covering his pale face as his horrific scars grew with the grin.

Yup, there was no mistaking this boy.

Bruce groaned inwardly. His hatred for this inconvenience of a child was strong - and there was never a dull moment when the "Joker," didn't push him to his absolute limits. The brown-haired male considered himself a calm and collected person...But not around /this/ guy.

There was at least one incident per day with this certain kid.. And just 'one,' incident was actually a massive understatement.

"Mr. Napier, what do you want? You should be getting home by now.. Do you have any idea how late it is?" The popular male spoke, leaning back in his chair and twirling a pen in his slender fingers. The stress in his voice was evident, although he tried to stay calm as possible when communicating with this boy who goes by the name of "Jack Napier," or more commonly known as the other playing card, The Joker.

Bruce ran a hand through his brown locks, trying his best to keep eye contact with the other man, even though it was only obvious he was up to no good. That much was as clear as say - no evidence needed.

Jack smiled excitedly when he got an answer from the dark haired boy with the brilliant blue eyes, ooooh~ this was /good/... Just a little more pushing and that slight tone of irritation in the other male's voice would no doubt turn into something...Something /bigger/, something funnier! Which Jack /absolutely craved/...

The thought made the blonde chuckle softly and press his palms together, wiggling his fingers slightly while he spoke. "Why such a cold tone Brucey sweety? I just need an opinion...Specifically..." He hoped off the desk and picked up one of those squishy stress balls that teachers generally kept on their desks and looked at it briefly before tossing it back on the desk.

"Yours, you seee..." He did one of the magic tricks where you make something 'suddenly,' appear in your hand with only a quick movement, it revealed a Joker card.

"Oh oops, not that one~ you can keep it though." He murmured, sliding it across the student presidents desk with a sly wink before reaching into the back pocket of his dark purple skinny jeans where he pulled out a small bundle of pictures.

"Ah, huh. And here. We. Go." He mused joyfully after making sure they where the right pictures before tossing them onto Bruce's desk with an excited giggle. "You see I just don't know what to do with these here pictures, maybe posters...ooooh~ I could make more copies and send them to everyone! Put them in lockers..." He trailed off, watching closely so he could see every part of the dark haired teens reaction to his little bit of black mail. How he got his hands on them? He'd never tell. But perhaps pictures of the oh-so popular billionaire playboy nude would draw Bruce's attention, hm...?


End file.
